


Ravage.exe

by TimmyJaybird



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad ending Au, Cock Rings, Facials, M/M, Mentions of pretty much Aoba/Everyone, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: His boys are best ruined and ragged- and Aoba lives for the moments he gets to break them every night.





	Ravage.exe

**Author's Note:**

> I took like a year off from writing, and I come back with this mess.
> 
> Anyway DRAMAtical Murder owns my life now, and I live for Aoba/everyone. But I've been stuck on Aoba's Desire in the bad endings lately.
> 
> Consider this in some hazy Koujaku bad ending context... only Aoba gets everyone, not just Koujaku.

Aoba listened to the rhythm of the heavy footsteps as they echoed down the hallway. Reclined on his bed, he could just faintly hear them through his rooms. Smiling to himself, his hands ran along the deep crimson sheets of his bed, the blanket tossed away to a side. He wouldn’t be needing it. He had no intention of resting anytime soon.

 

He kept his eyes closed, even when the door to his chambers was opened. The footfalls grew louder, through the many rooms that belong to him, and him alone, until they were pausing right at his doorway.

 

He didn’t speak at first, didn't move. He knew the man filling the door frame would be taking him in, reclined in his bed, robe loose and early fully open. His porcelain legs stretched out, smooth and taunting. His hair splayed.

 

He didn’t pretend that he didn’t know he was perfect, that he had everyone wrapped around his delicate fingers.

 

“Mink.” His pale lips moved, his voice floating through the room like velvet. “Bring him here.” He slit his eyes open, thick white lashes showing him the shadow of the man who moved on command. Wrapped around one fist was a heavy leather lead, connected to the harness around the man behind him.

 

Aoba shivered upon seeing Ren. He was stripped to his waist, and every breath he took had his impressive shoulders and chest rising. Unconsciously licking his lips, Aoba sat up slowly as Mink paused, a few steps from the overly large bed. Ren’s lead was slack for the moment, but Aoba knew it wouldn’t be for long.

 

“Ren,” he purred, and the man lifted his head. Gold eyes stared into Aoba, teeming with a fire intricately woven into those irises. A heavy muzzle clung tight to his jaw, but Aoba could still see the gleam of his long teeth when he growled. He reached down, grabbed his white robes and shifted them, showing an expanse of his thigh.

 

Ren pulled at the lead, and Mink jerked it back, keeping Ren from nearly leaping up onto the bed. His eagerness had Aoba chuckling- his boy loved when Aoba wanted him, he knew.

 

But then again, they all did.

 

Aoba curled his fingers, a _come here_ gesture, and Mink silently let the slack go on the lead. Ren climbed up onto the bed, and Aoba reached for his pants, quickly working them open. A hefty chunk of his mind always wished he let Ren roam around naked, left him to be as ferrell as possible- but there was a bit of joy to unwrapping his present.

 

“You behave yourself,” Aoba said, as he reached his hand into the thin fabric, pulling Ren’s cock free. He was half hard already- trained at this point to know that a trip to Aoba’s bed meant _release_ . Aoba gave him a stroke, watched Ren’s eyelids grow heavy. He kept his coy smile, moving his hand slowly, thumb rubbing over his cockhead, smearing it with precum. Ren gave a grunt, then a groan as he swelled against Aoba’s palm. He was thick, and knowing that he would be inside him _so soon_ had Aoba’s almost quivering.

 

“Mink,” Aoba said, glancing up. Mink’s eyes- blue no longer, those pesky contact long gone at Aoba’s desire- shifted from Aoba’s face to where his gaze settled- the bedside table. “Open me up while I play with Ren.”

 

Aoba’s tone was a mockery of sweet, sadistic and sharp at the edges. And there was no refusal- the desire for such a thing was long dead in Mink. In all of them. Aoba was the center of their world, his voice was law, his desire _their desire_.

 

He commanded, they obeyed.

 

Mink, keeping the lead fisted around his hand, moved to the nightstand. The bottle of lube was left atop it from Aoba’s fun the previous night- which boy it had been, Mink wasn’t privy to ask- and he grabbed it, moving closer. Aoba had his mouth on Ren’s exposed throat now, tongue laving over tattoos he had personally watched administered, to match everything his mind had ever dreamt up about his guard dog.

 

“Ren, _honey_ , lay down for me.” Aoba reached out, touched the faintest edges of Ren’s mind as he spoke, and the man obeyed. He stretched out on his back, squirming subtly against the silke sheets. As he did so Aoba got up on his knees, undid his robes and let them slide down his shoulders and arms, pooling off the bed and onto the floor. Naked, he glanced back at Mink, before he reached a hand back. “His _leash_ , Mink. He’ll be good for the moment.”

 

Mink passed it off, and Aoba wrapped it once around his knuckles. Then he settled onto his hands and knees, long hair falling over his back and sides, as he settled his mouth on Ren’s belly. The ma gave a grunt, hips canting forward, as Aoba’s warm mouth trailed down the fine line of deep blue hair leading to his groin. When his mouth brushed the base of Ren’s cock, he felt it twitch, and couldn’t fight down a smile.

 

Ren melted for him when he sucked him off. It was one of Aoba’s favorite things to do, before letting his pet fuck him. It kept Ren compliant to his demands during the act, made Aoba almost want to let him completely free. And while he could always dig into his mind, stop those teeth from tearing out his throat- well, the muzzle, the leash- he enjoyed it all too much. A physical showing that he owned Ren, through and through.

 

He was licking up along Ren’s cock when he finally felt Mink’s slick fingers tracing his hole. He sighed, as one pushed in, the comforting feeling of the stretch making his belly warm. He was still relaxed, had spent half the night riding Clear tied down to this very bed, before sleeping half the day away.

 

Aoba opened his mouth, swallowed Ren down slowly. Ren growled, arching his back, sharp nails dragging along Aoba’s sheets. He could hear the delicate fabric begin to tear. He closed his eyes, inhaled deep through his nose, got the scent of musk and heat and Ren’s skin and the chilling, wet and woody scent of the cells he kept him in.

 

He couldn’t just let his mad dog roam aimlessly- why, then he’d have to do the same with Koujaku.

 

Aoba worked his tongue along the underside of Ren’s cock, pulling off with a wet _pop_ to moan loudly as Mink silently thrust a second finger into him. They curled, rubbing along Aoba’s walls, brushing his prostate with a practiced ease that had Aoba shuddering.

 

“ _There_ ,” he breathed, even though he didn’t need to. Mink knew his body, knew what Aoba wanted, when he wanted it. Aoba just liked to _command_.

 

Mink rubbed the sensitive spot as Aoba lapped at the precum flowing from Ren’s cock. Ren was twisting the sheets in his hands, guttural sounds telling Aoba he was shorted fused today- and my, had he neglected him for that long? Or did Aoba, despite a warm bath earlier, still reak of sex from the night before?

 

Did Ren want to lay his claim on his master?

 

A third finger was pushed in suddenly, and Aoba arched, tossed his head back happily. He was smiling as he pushed his ass back, rode Mink’s fingers. He could hear Mink’s breaths, a little heavy, a little rushed. He was inevitable feeling this too.

 

 _Good_.

 

A swift twist of the fingers and Aoba felt his own cock jerking, leaking precum down onto his sheets. Impatient himself, he pulled away from those fingers, which obediently left his body. With Ren’s eyes watching him, Aoba stood from the bed, turning and letting both his lovers take in the slender curve to his hips, the plush of his ass and thighs, as he opened his bedside stand. He reached in, fingers curling over cool metal, before he turned back to them, holding the smooth, hinged ring in his hand.

 

“Mink, his leash.” He held it out, and Mink took it, wrapping the leather around his fist. Aoba walked back over to Ren, leaned over and grasped his cock firmly in his free hand. Ren jerked, pushed himself up an snarled at the hold, but Aoba only chuckled. He clicked the ring open, before securing it snuggly against Ren’s body, just beneath his cock and balls. Ren panted, leaning towards Aoba and forcing Mink to jerk on the leash.

 

Aoba _tsk’d_.

 

He reached out, dragged his index finger along Ren’s jawline, over the smooth muzzle. “I can’t have you done before me, Ren.” With that he glanced back at Mink and nodded. Mink jerked the leash again, and Ren was crawling along the bed, eyes focused on Aoba only.

 

Aoba stretched out leisurely, into the pillows. He spread his legs, closed his eyes and felt both men watching him as he reached down, traced one fingertip along his own cock. He sighed, and that little sound spurred Ren on. The man nearly threw himself over Aoba, rutting into his thighs as he pushed his face into the crook of his neck, teeth wanting so badly to sink into his skin.

 

Aoba hooked one leg over Ren’s thighs, and a few failed thrusts gave way to a single, harsh moment of penetration. Aoba gave a pleased shout, arching as Ren speared his heat. He reached up, got his nails into Ren’s back and clung as his lover fucked him like the animal his mind had reverted to. His movements were brutal, wild and fierce, and the pure agony of it had Aoba shuddering.

 

All the while, he felt Mink’s eyes, watching. Swore he could hear his heartbeat in the air, hold it in his hand like strings. _Squeeze it_.

 

“ _Ren_ ,” Aoba moaned, hands dragging up to pull at Ren’s hair. He could feel warm saliva dripping through the muzzle, and he turned, kissed the material warming from Ren’s skin. “That’s it,” he managed in a broken voice. “You want to come inside me, don’t you? Want to make me _yours_?”

 

Ren whined, his cheeks flushed. Aoba sighed, pleased because there was no end in sight for Ren, with that ring in place. It left him free to simply enjoy the way he was so utterly filled, the sweet heated feeling in his gut as Ren thrust into him with utter abandon. Ren was panting, and Aoba pushed his hips up, cock rubbing against his belly, along hardened muscle, smearing his precum in the fine hair there.

 

“Harder,” Aoba breathed, “ngh, _ah Ren_.” He closed his eyes, ragged his nails back down Ren’s back. He felt skin giving way, felt wet heated blood coating his fingertips. Ren tossed his head back, howled as his hips stuttered- but no release was found.

 

Aoba spread his hips wider, let his leg fall from Ren’s thighs. His joints ached with how open he was, but he was grinning as Ren thrust with no rhythm, desperately trying to find something he couldn’t have- not until Aoba wished it.

 

Aoba reached down finally, grasped his aching cock. He fisted it quickly, slit his eyes open and turned his head to stare at Mink. He held his stare as Ren’s cock brushed his prostate, over and over _and over_ -

 

And when Aoba came with a shout, cum splashing up his belly, to his ribs, he watched the fire and need flash in Mink’s eyes.

 

Aoba stroked himself through the orgasm, before he sent slack. He stretched his arms out, simply enjoyed the feeling of Ren rutting into him, desperate and rabid. He was growling and whining, a flush seeping down his neck and onto his chest.

 

Aoba raised a hand, barely flicking his wrist, and suddenly Mink was yanking on the leash. Ren fell back, nearly screaming when he was ripped from Aoba. He tried to scramble up, to get back to that heat, but Mink held firm, gritting his teeth as he balanced out Ren’s strength with his own.

 

Aoba sat up slowly, brushing his hair back. He could feel sweat on his back, could smell sex lingering in the air again. _He loved it_. He turned to Mink, gaze dropping from his stern face, trailing down his body to rest at his groin.

 

And then he smirked.

 

Wordlessly, Aoba reached for the lube Mink had left on the bed. He popped it open, poured a generous amount onto his fingers, until it was dripping down his palm, onto the sheets. Satisfied, he moved towards Ren. “Tight now,” he said, and Mink pulled the leash tighter, adjusting his stance so Ren was forced to face away from Aoba. Smiling, he leaned in, placed a kiss between Ren’s shoulder blades.

 

“Such a good boy,” he purred, feeling how tight the muscle was beneath his lips. Were he to look over Ren’s shoulder, he’d see how his swollen, flushed cock twitched at the words and touch. “Such a good, good, _darling boy_.”

 

He shoved two overly slick fingers into Ren’s ass before the other could even realize they were there. Ren tossed his head back, howled and twisted, but an expert curl of Aoba’s fingers had him shaking. Aoba smiled, trailed kissed along Ren’s shoulder blades as he fingered him, twisting and scissoring his fingers. He was half tempted to fuck him himself, to force his dog into submission-

 

But he thought there was more fun to be had.

 

He reached out with his other hand, grasped at Mink’s cock through his pants, and _there_ was a reaction. Mink’s eyelids going heavy- and god, he was hard under Aoba’s palm.

 

“Fuck him for me.” Mink glanced down, and Aoba’s face as stern, He managed to get a third finger into a squirming, bucking Ren, as his other had dragged down the zipper on Mink’s pants. The gave his cock a painful squeeze, and Mink winced. “Think you can manage that much?”

 

Still no words. Aoba always hoped that maybe someday Mink would rise to his taunts and jeers. That he’d break the silence he’d held since Aoba took his rightful place at Toue’s side to reign like a goddess.

 

Aoba dragged the waistband of Mink’s underwear down, freed his heavy cock. He was so hard that Aoba shivered. He leaned over- muscles in his shoulders stretching nearly painfully- and lapped at Mink’s head. Salty precum coated his tongue, and he hummed, pleased. Mink squeezed his hold on Ren’s lead, gave a breathy little noise, but no words.

 

Aoba pushed his fingers into Ren harder, faster, as he gave Mink a firm stroke. He was sucking his cockhead into his mouth when he felt Ren’s body constricting around his fingers. The frustrated cry that followed told him Ren would’ve come _so hard_ if only Aoba had allowed it. Aoba tried to smile, before he sucked gently-

 

And felt Mink reach down, gently ease his fingers through his sensitive white hair. It was _sweet_ , gentle-

 

 _Adorable_ . Aoba would have laughed, could he. Would this one never break? Would that string of humanity inside him, that bit of love for an Aoba that was long dead, _ever snap_?

 

The pain Mink ha to experience because it didn’t made Aoba want it to hold firm.

 

He pulled back, away from Mink’s cock and out of Ren’s body. He shifted back, back into his pillows, draping out like it was a throne. His own cock was hard again, but he ignored it for a moment.

 

“Come here Ren,” he said, holding out a hand. Ren turned, strained to get to Aoba as Mink held the lead firm, and could just get his muzzled cheek against Aoba’s fingers. Aoba giggled, something demon like and sweetly evil from his chest, enjoying the esperate look in the eyes of this man that was a sliver of _him_.

 

Pieces that didn’t need to be- that were good or their sharp teeth and their agonized cries, only.

 

Aoba was enjoying the need into those eyes when Mink, cock wet now, grabbed Ren’s hips with his free hand and held him still. A single well aimed thrust had him inside, and Aoba could see Ren’s jaw fall open in the muzzle. The saliva glistened on his lips and chin, and he pulled his hand from Ren’s cheek, let it drip onto his fingers as Mink thrust into him.

 

Ren whined, clawed at the bed, tried to crawl closer to Aoba. His cock was so swollen and red, and it must _hurt_ to need to come that badly, Aoba was sure.

 

He reached down with his saliva slick fingers and wrapped them around his own cock, stroking. Little shocks coursed through his veins, the memory of the orgasm he’s had creeping back up. He was notoriously _quick_ after his first orgasm, but it didn’t matter. Mink wouldn’t last because Aoba didn’t want him to- and Ren would be gone if Aoba ever freed him from that cockring.

 

Aoba glanced up, locked his eyes with Mink. “Are you pretending it’s me?” he asked, watching Mink’s pretty mouth fall slightly open. “If you close your eyes, do you think I welcome you with open arms?” Mink glanced away, and Aoba _laughed_ . “Do you think I love you, _darling_?”

 

He tipped his head back, baring his cock as he stroked. And he knew when Mink looked back, his eyes were broken but hungry. He shifted, leaned forward and reached down, between Ren’s shaking thighs and let his fingertips play over his cock.

 

“What I love,” Aoba said, listening to Ren’s ragged breaths. “Is how beautiful you all are when you _break_.”

 

He clicked the ring free from Ren’s cock, and with a scream that ended in a hoarse, tear filled rasp, Ren tossed his head back and came. The cum trailed along the red sheets, soaking in, dripping from his aching cock, as his ass squeezed tight around Mink. Mink jerked on the lead, a reflex, and Ren choked, more saliva dripping through his muzzle. His eyes were glazed over, and oh, he was so _broken_.

 

Aoba reached for his head, buried his hand in Ren’s hair and forced his face down, his own breaths coming quick. He came with a moan and a stutter, watching the pearly white land on the muzzle, drip down from Ren’s cheeks and chin. Ren whined, so quiet- and the sound of Mink groaning, little breathy sounds, was enough to let Aoba know that he had come as well.

 

He leaned back, stretching out comfortably and closing his eyes. He was satiated for the moment, body humming in post orgasmic bliss, mind awash with so many sweet images of his loves breaking for him.

 

He’d sleep well tonight, seeing Ren’s teary eyes and flushed face, his cum on his muzzle. And that glorious sadness in Mink, who just couldn’t seem to believe Aoba was gone.

 

If only he could see that Aoba was far better than he _ever_ had been.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like, 90 minutes on a laptop with a dying keyboard. Great way to make my writing return.


End file.
